


Song of Memory

by LazyFrostine



Series: When the World Burns [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Memories, Murder, Music, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Remember Me Song/ Lyrics, Singing, Somewhat a Coco AU, There is no rape but it is hinted at/ implied, dia de los muertos, graphic descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFrostine/pseuds/LazyFrostine
Summary: Reaper is out on a mission when he sees a familiar sight and it beings up past memories.
Relationships: Past Gabriel Reyes/OC, Past Vincent/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: When the World Burns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985551
Kudos: 5





	Song of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was supposed to be a writing exercise and it just spiraled. I was inspired this time by the song Remember Me from the movie Coco. It's a great movie and a great song.

Reaper stared out the broken window. Leaves danced quietly in the wind, painting everything red and orange. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. He could hear Jack’s laughter as he let the memories leech in. Jack was wrestling Jesse into a pile of raked leaves and they both had the biggest grins on.

“Fuck!” Cried Jesse’s faint voice and Reaper’s heart ached as he watched Jack smother Jesse with leaves.

“Language.” The faint voice of Ana called. Reaper opened his as at the sound of gurgling. He looked down at the two agents. One looked resigned to their fate while the other was fighting for air.

“Come here!” The faint voices called to him and he unloaded his shotgun into the agents. He watched their blood ooze into the concert for a while. Satisfied he looked back out the window. The sun was finally setting. He had no time limit on this particular mission, so he gazed as the sun disappeared.

Reaper walked out of the abandoned building enjoying the crunch of leaves under his boots. Another memory surfaced,

“Papa look!” A small voice cried, and he paused to watch his child scoop up some leaves and then fail at throwing them in the air. His past-self chuckled, while his current-self growled. He finally shut the memories away when Sombra’s voice filled his head.

“All done?” She asks, her voice is somewhat soft. He almost asks her why but dismisses it.

“Why are you checking in?” He snarls falling into a mist and rushing down the sidewalk towards where the next hits were.

“-touchy subject.” Sombra finishes as Reaper finally solidifies. He does not want her to repeat herself, so he falls silent and creeps past the graves. He pauses at the marigolds filling the path. He snarls at himself and lunges forward collapsing into an angry cloud nanites. He races past countless graves before stopping at someone’s feet.

He backs away and sits on a headstone. He cannot believe his eyes. The feet he had just left was attached to a familiar silhouette. Said silhouette was leaning against a tree watching a family placing the last touches to a temporary ofrenda at the feet of a statue.

An older woman stands tall seemingly watching the younger generations, but Reaper knows she is staring into the unseeing eyes of her husband’s statue. 

“Mama.” A familiar voice calls. The voice meld together in such a familiar song that Reaper wants to run to them, but he refuses to.

Soon the family are all standing and staring at the pictures Reaper and the Silhouette cannot see.

“Sorry! I’m late!” A voice calls shattering the silence.

“Nico!” Mari scolds.

“What? I had to make sure the baby was asleep.” Nico grumbles, behind him follows along another figure.

_Baby?_

“She means you shouldn’t yell in a graveyard.” The figure says placing a hand on Nico’s back.

“What’s wrong with yelling when we are about ready to hold a concert?” 

Reaper can hear his smile from here.

“Nico.”

“You all love me.” Nico leans forward and kisses the person next to him before running out of swatting range.

“Koko, I’m sorry.” Mari sighs watching after her son.

“I married him.” Koko laughs. They walk up to the group and everything falls silent once more.

Sombra is rambling along in his head about something and Reaper wants to shoot her.

All of a sudden, a call rings out in the air. Sombra falls silent, and Reaper and the Silhouette stiffen. Another call rings out and Reaper has the urge to answer it. Again, and he swallows his answer. It falls heavily into his stomach.

Then the sound of a guitar floats to him and he knows the words they will sing,

_“Remember me”_

Reaper turns away.

_“Though I have to say goodbye”_

A distant memory he has tried to forget, shines on the back of his eyelids. His grandfather dying in the hospital.

_“Remember me”_

His grandfather says his final words.

Reaper shatters into smoke.

_“Don't let it make you cry”_

He wants to scream but smoke cannot scream.

_“For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart”_

So, he races through the streets trying to tire himself out. It will not work.

_“I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart”_

He pauses when he hears someone screaming. Memories begin to fight for attention.

_“Remember me”_

He sings to his brand-new baby.

_“Though I have to travel far”_

He’s kissing Jack senseless and at the same time screaming hateful words at him.

_“Remember me”_

He sings letting himself come together. He lifts a single shotgun and blats the assailants head into nothingness.

The woman who had been attacked screams out a new fear.

_“_ Remember me. _”_ He sings, manic glee filling his veins as the other assailants runs in the opposite direction.

_“Each time you hear a sad guitar”_

“Remember me!” He snarls chasing after the second assailant. As he gives chase, Reaper does not notice the mural.

He does not notice the bloody tears running down his ruined face.

He cannot see as he rips his prey apart, his grandfather’s grinning face surrounded by marigolds.

He cannot see his own face, lovingly painted next to it.

He cannot see the millions of marigolds and thousands of candles at the foot of the wall.

He cannot see the words,

We remember you.


End file.
